


To Rest Without Dream

by radishleaf



Series: Petal Scatter - Saika Oneshots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishleaf/pseuds/radishleaf
Summary: The aftermath of a battle leaves Saika without sleep, eking out comfort through Laela's hand.





	To Rest Without Dream

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo. back at it against with some OC smut lol
> 
> i always had a great fondness for hurt/comfort fics, so decided to take a jab at one myself. this is the last of my birfday gifts to myself, so i'll be back on writing for fandoms until a need strikes me to write for my OC's again, haha. this, of course, features saika and laela for the umpteenth time. not gonna link anything; you can peruse other works featuring these two if you want a reference to what, for now, saika looks like.
> 
> this was self-beta'd, so kindly disregard any grammatical errors should you come upon any. i tried to be thorough, though. enjooooy.
> 
> for links to my tumblr, twitter, and other exterior sources for contact or requests, please refer to here: [plonk](https://radishleaf.carrd.co/).

Pairing Hana and Saika together was always a dangerous prospect. The rough and tumble of their relationship was something Laela was acquainted with only from description from the oni, but as she entered the room, the blonde was met with a cacophony of yowls, howls, and threats as the older woman treated Saika. From the alcove, Laela touched fingers to her lips to muffle a chuckle as Hana balled a fist and thumped Saika right on the crown of her head, making her wince.

“Shit!” Saika cursed. “Hana! What was that for?”

“’Cause ya keep movin’ around, ya pathetic excuse,” Hana mouthed around the kiseru hanging from her lips. A pale plume of smoke slithered up from the tip and dissipated into the room. “If ya wanna be bandaged right, hold still and lemme do what I’m doin’!”

“ _Fine_ ,” Saika huffed, offering her bicep as Hana all but gently wrapped a bandage around it. Her lips remained pinch as if she tried to hold down whatever complaints she had, if only to save herself from another hit.

Satisfied with her work, Hana gave a nod as she leaned away from Saika to hit her kiseru clean in an ashtray. “All right, looks like I’m done,” Hana said. “Ya sure banged yerself up somethin’ bad, Sai. Sure yer good?”

Saika gave her a sheepish smile. “Yea,” she said, “I’m fine, Hana. Really.”

Hana kept her eyes trained on that obviously forced smile. Humming out a long note, she began to repack the scattered medical supplies back into the box, saying, “If ya say so.” Once the last roll of bandage was placed in, Hana stood and grunted when her knees gave an audible crack. “Well, if ya need anythin’, y’know who to call.”

“Right.”

Saika nodded her head at Hana, smile stiff, as the older woman began to leave the room. Hana’s teeth clicked against the metallic mouthpiece of the kiseru as she balanced it between her lips again, a glance and nod given to Laela as she smoothed past her and exited the room. Laela returned the nod to her back before her attention fell on Saika again.

She didn’t let her presence be known yet. Instead, she continued to study the oni from the alcove. Hana’s clipped description of Saika was an understatement. The oni appeared far, far worse; her body was littered in an innumerable number of scars and gashes from her shins, to her arms, along her chest, and dotted about her face. Bruising marred where scars hadn’t; ugly splotches of navy and black rimmed by yellow and red. She was completely motionless as she embraced legs to her chest, eyes scanning the lines of her knees as if they contained a map to the one answer to solve all of her problems.  

When Laela stepped forward, Saika’s attention snapped to her, and the faded light to her eyes returned again. The oni flashed her a tired smile, making Laela swallow thickly as she fully took in her face; bags as dark and heavy as her bruising lined the rim of her eyes.

 _It’s like she hasn’t slept a wink_ , Laela thought as she closed the distance and settled beside Saika on the futon. _Is she that shaken up?_

“How are you?” Laela said gently. Asking Saika anything beyond that felt as if she were probing too deep.

“Honestly?” Saika said. “I feel like shit. Probably look like shit, too.”

Laela’s lips parted to agree, but she pinched them shut and looked away. She found she couldn’t say anything for too long, but when she did, it was a quietly whispered apology. “I-I’m sorry…”

Saika squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them slowly. “It’s… okay,” she said. “No one expected they’d be ready for us. An ambush was far from what we expected. There’s no one to blame, b-but me. So—”

“Saika, no,” Laela said, looking to her. “You’re not to blame either. No one’s to blame. As you said, no one expected it, but—”

“Laela, stop. Just… stop.” Saika brought her hands up and clutched the crown of her head, keeling in on herself as the pain of memories and regret burned across her temples. “I don’t wanna hear it. I _am_ to blame. We lost so many; at least half of the band is dead. All because I led them astray. Don’t tell me I’m not to blame. Don’t tell me I couldn’t’ve prevented this. I have so much blood on my hands, caused so much pain. Laela, I…”

Laela drew in a breath and let it out slowly. “Saika…” She leaned forward and cupped a hand on her shoulder. “This is too much. You have to take it easy. You need to rest.”

The oni’s brows drew up at her. “I’ve been trying,” she said, desperation in her tone. “Ever since the ambush, I’ve… I haven’t slept a wink. Here or there, I would drift, but the dreams… The dreams would…” Saika’s fingers raked against her scalp. “I don’t wanna to think about it anymore, Laela. I-I wanna forget, even if only for a moment. I want peace of mind.”

Saika’s hand found her way onto Laela’s. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly as the oni sat up fully. She glanced at her own hand and then Laela’s; bruised knuckles and scratched skin in vivid contrast to the healthy glow of the blonde’s. Saika smoothed her lips along the untouched skin of Laela’s hand. Laela tried, and failed, to ignore how her heart raced. The flutter of Saika’s jade-colored eyes to hers made her swallow again as they darkened from obvious desire.

“S-Saika…”

“Please, Laela,” Saika muttered as she climbed onto Laela’s lap. Her slipped arms about her neck and embraced the blonde tightly. Laela smoothed hands up her back, noting how she violently trembled. “Help me sleep.”

What she wanted was as clear as day, and Laela would’ve gladly delivered under different circumstances. Even as Saika buried her face into the crook of Laela’s neck, mouthing the tender skin of the juncture, she couldn’t find it in herself to continue.

“Saika, I… You’re hurt,” she said. “When you’re in a better condition—”

“ _Please_.” At this point, the oni sounded as if she were begging. “Please…”

Laela’s chest constricted. She never knew a pain so harrowing then hearing Saika—someone she thought so strong, so boisterous, so full of life—brought to a point Laela couldn’t even conceive of. Where she sounded so weak, so pained, that not even Laela could save her.

“Okay,” Laela said steadily, cupping Saika’s face in her hands. She ran a thumb over the bandage of her left cheek, pressed a kiss to her forehead. “If you’re uncomfortable, feel any pain, let me know, okay? I’ll stop.”

Saika gave a small nod before sliding slips to the blonde’s. Thoughts slipped away with the exhalation Laela gave, but the moment to revel in the kiss was quickly segued from as Saika slid her tongue between parted lips. Laela panted as Saika tongued the underside of hers; the slick, protruding heat provoking something wanton out of the blonde as she leaned Saika back onto the futon.

Saika’s hold on Laela tightened as Laela pushed further into the kiss; running the tip of her tongue along the roof of the oni’s mouth. Moans were swallowed as Laela explored Saika’s mouth tentatively, gently, parting every little moment to allow a breath. When Laela broke away, Saika swallowed and looked away as the blonde worked the sash of her kosode off and parted it.

Saika’s wounds were worse beneath the garment; thicker bandages worked about her middle and over her shoulder concealing the deeper gashes beneath. Despite being recently changed by Hana, a thin pink still stained the white. Laela took care not to let her touch linger should she pain the oni more. Yet, she let her fingertips roam over the welts and bruising of shallower wounds, lips thinning as Saika shifted under her touch.

Suddenly, Saika reached up and cupped her hand over Laela’s eyes. She blinked beneath the darkness. “Saika…?”

“D-don’t stare,” Saika muttered. “I-it’s embarrassing.”

Laela let out a breath and gently pried Saika’s hand away by her wrist. “I’m sorry,” she said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the oni’s exposed shoulder. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I— _mhn_ —I know.”

Laela kneaded gently at Saika’s breasts. The oni keened into the touch when Laela flicked a thumb over a nipple, a quipped moan escaping her when she replaced her fingertip with her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the tip as it hardened beneath her touch; each small sound elicited from Saika settling itself in the back of Laela’s mind, as if never to be forgotten.

It was rare for Saika to be submissive; like most of her race, she found peace in control. By dominating and doing by her own hands, to sculpt life and those around her by her own wants and desires. It was a notion in oni society that brought their downfall many times, as well as their furthered progress. It was a flaw akin to dancing on a blade’s edge, expecting both pain and purchase that, in the end, would both draw blood.

To loom about Saika, to take the lead for once, felt like such a distant memory. Laela found herself at odds with her current position as she smoothed hands down Saika’s abdomen and down the curved of her thighs. She both reveled and felt unnerved by the notion of all of this.

It was pain that brought Saika to this state, but comfort that she sought in Laela.

 _Then, I’ll give_ , Laela thought, smoothing lips against Saika’s skinned knee. _Anything for her, I’ll give_.

“Saika, you’re beautiful,” the blonde muttered against her inner thigh. The moist heat of her breath made the skin beneath her lips jump.

Saika swallowed. “Don’t,” she said.

“I mean it,” Laela replied, raising a hand and tracing it across Saika’s bottom lip. “I’ve… always thought you beautiful. In your own way, with your own charm. You’re like a jewel, a crystal in the rough.”

Saika breathed out quick, low. She appeared to say something, but shame crossed her features, and whatever words would’ve left her were silenced as she brought Laela’s fingers into her mouth. She worked her tongue against the members fastidiously; lathering them until Laela claimed they pruned. When the blonde withdrew her hand, Saika parted her legs as if cued, and any doting on the matter of beauty or otherwise was dashed away for action and action alone.

This pained Laela, creasing a frown on her face, but she complied. Slick fingers worked their way past the folds of Saika’s center. The touch was enough to tremble her with pleasure. As Laela worked in one finger, and another, into the half-dry orifice, Saika choked back an abortive moan. When Laela, fearing discomfort or worse, stopped, Saika grunted and nodded for her to continue. Laela, much to her chagrin, did.

Saika’s insides clenched around the protruding members reflexively, but as Laela worked her fingers, the oni eased onto them, even moved against them. The deeper Laela drove herself, and more Saika swayed her hips, the more she moaned. This proved to be a slightly frustrating venture; if chasing satisfaction had been Saika’s aim, Laela wished to fulfil it, but locating that one spot to bring her to completion was difficult with the constant gyrating.

However, when Laela curled her fingers against one spot, Saika keened as if Laela physically drew the choked sound out of her. Satisfied with this response, Laela did it again, and again, and again, until Saika’s thighs quivered with want of release.

Saika’s middle dribbled with restless abandon, allowing for Laela to fluidly bring her to completion. Unlike the mindless, almost explosive orgasms Saika was infamous for bring Laela to, hers were gentle and quick. A spasm and muffled “mmph!” against a bitten knuckle signaled Saika’s end. As she rode the last waft of warmth and pleasure through her, Saika’s limbs all fell slack against the futon. Laela slipped her fingers from Saika and smeared it clean on the cushion, glancing to the oni’s tuckered out, sleeping face.

Despite her ambivalence, Laela was satisfied to finally see her rest. She let out a soft sigh as she smoothed back Saika’s bangs with her other hand, muttering, “I hope you have a good sleep.” She then exited the room, considering a bath in the meantime.


End file.
